Richman forbidden love
by Kissuragi Kurushi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke terlahir sebagai seorang kaya dan ingin menjalin cinta terlarang dengan seorang atau dua orang? Bisakah cinta tumbuh di salah satu atau keduanya? Di bawah sinar bulan, Sasuke menyatakan isi hatinya. RnR


A Naruto _Fanfiction_

© Masashi Kishimoto

Suatu hari di sebuah sekolah yang elit, ada seorang murid baru yang kebingungan.

Sakura : Permisi, gw boleh nanya ke loe gak?

Sasuke : SKSD banget loe. Loe gak tau gw siapa?

Sakura : (Dalam hati) wah, cowok ini ganteng binggo.

Susuke : Kok loe mlah bengong sih, punya kuping gak, gak, gak?

Sakura : Punya dong manis.

Sasuke : Tw pun kalo gw manis binggo.

Sakura : Gw tw kok loe manis binggo.

Tibaxx salah satu dari fans penggemar Sasuke pun datang.

Hinata : Ngapain loe deket-deket ama bebeb gw! Dasar loe cewek penyihir yang gak punya harga diri.

Sakura : Gw punya hd kali. Dasar loe cewek urakan!

Sasuke : Kalian ini bising amat sih, gw sama sekali gak tertarik ama cewek murah kayak kalian!

Sakura dan Hinata merasa iba akan diri mereka sendiri, dan Sasuke pun berlalu. Saat Sasuke sampai di depan kelas, dia merasa terbakar api cemburu meliat Tenten dan Neji sedang ngobrol. Dan dia pun menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke : Tenten, my beloved kenapa kamu sama cowok gak mutu ini!

Tenten : Apaan sih cowok katrok kayak loe ngerecokin gw!

Neji : Aku pergi dulu ya.

Dan Neji pun berlalu, membuat Tenten langsung menendang kepala Sasuke.

Tenten : Dasar loe, garaxx loe my baby honey handsome jadi pergi!

Sasuke : My beloved, ngapain sih kamu suka ama dia. Gantengan juga aku!

Tenten : Iya, dilihat pake pipet sambil merem, baru loe yang ganteng.

Dan Tenten pun berlalu.

Dan sehabis pulang sekolah, Sakura tersesat di sebuah t4 lalu melihat seorang seorang pemulung sedang ngorekxx sampah di sana.

Sakura : (Dalem hati) Kayaknya gw kenal deh sama tu muka.

Sakura pun menghampiri pemulung tadi.

Sakura : Eh, kamu cowok yang tadi kan?

Sasuke : Oh, bukan kok, bukan mbak. Salah orang kali. Memang sih yang mbak jumpai tadi itu emang ganteng bingo, jadi mbak berkhayal melihat muka dia saking ganteng fix-nya.

Sakura : Oh iya kali ya, maap yak.

Sasuke : Saya maapin kok, saya kan berhati mulia.

Ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang anak pembantu karena dia malu u/ mengakui ibunya sebagai seorang pembantu, dia pun memilih berkerja sebagai pemulung. Dan dia memiliki sikap sok ganteng, sok kaya, sok dari segala sok di sekolah elit yang ternyata dibayar oleh majikan ibunya tenpa sepengetahuannya yang ia kira dari uang hasil ibunya.

Keesokan harinya di sekola. Sakura mondar mandir di koridor sekolah.

Sakura : (Dlm ati) Kayaknya gw emang kenal & pernah jumpa sama pemulung ganteng (pemgan) yah walaupun agak kotor/kumuh/dekil/dakian/jorok sih.

Dan Hinaata pun mengampiri Sakrua yang sedang mondar mandir di sekolah.

Hinata :hei, cewek penyihir ngapain loe ngalangin jalan gw

Sakura : Susukakak gw lah. Masala buat loe ?

Hinata : gw tw la kakak loe punya susu.

Sakura : tw pun loe. Namanya juga kakak pasti punya lh.

Hinata : abang gw punya juga kok.

Sakura : gak elit baget sih basa basi loe

Hinata : yang basa basi kan gw. Ngapai loe sibooooooooook.

Sakura : alay binggi sih loe.

Hinata : gw gak alay keleeeeees. Loe yang alay.

Sakura : loe kali yang alay.

Hinata : loe !

Sakura : Loe !

Saat Sasuke berjalan dikoridor ia terhalangi oleh dua wanita yang sngat mencintainya.

Sasuke : Minggir loe beduaaa...!

Hinata : ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. My bebeb Sasuke sudah datang. SELAMAT DATANG !

Sakura : bebeb...bebeb...bebeb muka loe bebeb.

Hinata : apa loe ? loe mw ngajak ribut gw.

Sakura : mw ribut ayok lapangan luas tuh

Hinata : emang napa lapangan luas

Sakura : buat jadi arena pertarungan lah. DODOL !

Sasuke : bising amat sih loe beduaaa.

Sakura : oh ya, kita kan belum kenalan.

Sasuke : gw Uchiha Sasuke

Dan Sasuke pun berlalu.

Sakura : (dalam ati) ternyata cogan itu namanya Sasuke. Tapi, kyaknya dia emang mirip deh ama yang kemaren.

Hinata : ngapain loe SKSD ama bebeb gw ?

Sakura : emangnya di aggap loe sebagai bebeb dia ? SADAR DIRI COY.

Hinata pun terdiam seribu kata.

Sakura : dah, BYE MAXimal

Beberapa hari kemudian saat sasuke akan menyetorkan barang asil mulungnya, dia pun bertemu Shikamaru yang ternyata anak dari juragan pemulung.

Sasuke : (dalam ati) mampus gw ada temen dari sekolah.

Shikamaru : Sasuke kan.

Sasuke : bukan. Bukan... nama saya paijo, mana mngkin saya sasuke dia orang terganteng sedunia, kaya, tampan, good looking, handsome, kakkoi, sugoii sejagat raya bima sakti.

Shikamaru : gak usa ngelak deh gw tw kok loe pasti sasuke.

Sasuke : ngeyel banget sh loe. Gw bilang bukan ya bukan dong !

Shikamaru : terus kenapa loe tw tentang sasuke /

Sasuke : ya tw la namanya juga ganteng sejagat raya siapa yang gak tw dia ?

Shikamaru : Cewek gw gak tau tuh.

Sasuke : siapa cwek loe sombog binggo dia !

Shikamaru : dasar loe pemulung alay. Sudah timbang dulu saja barang bawaan loe. Gw capek ngomong sama pemulung sok ganteng, dan sok kaya.

Sasuke : Loe boleh ngejek gw tapi loe gak boleh gejek sasuke. Dah BYE MAXIMAL

Shikamaru : iya,ya Sasuke

Sasuke : (berteriak) dah dibilang gw paijo. Dasar loe tungkik

Dan Shikamaru pun berlalu tanpa mendengarkan perkataan sasuke.

Saat disekolah,

Shikamaru : sayang-sayang tw gak ternyata anak yang selama ini disukai banyak cwek, yang sok ganteng dan kaya itu ternyata dia seorang pemulung.

Temari : bising amat loe. Sayang-sayang pala loe peang. Dan gw gak peduli ya ama yang namanya sasuke gw hanya peduli ama my everything in the world neji seorang, CAMKAN ITU !

Shikamaru : sayang gak boleh ngomong gitu. Rasanya sakitnya tuh disisni ( sambil menempelkan tangannya di dadanya sendiri)

Temari : apa peduli gw loe bangsat !

Dan temari pun berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru seorang diri.

Shikamaru : dasar, gara-gara ngomongin sasuke, sayang gw jadi marah tuh. Pokoknya gw harus bongkar rahasia sasuke.

Sakura menghampiri sasuke yang sedang makan dikantin.

Sakura : hai, aku sakura

Sasuke: oh

Sakura : kita kan dah kenal. Gw mw nanya something ama loe.

Sasuke : apaan ?

Sakura : jujur deh, sebenarnya loe kerjakan ?

Sasuke : kerja ?

Sakura : iya gw nampak kok loe lagi mulung gitu

Sasuke : (dalam ati) mampus gw, dia tw rahasia amat sangat penting besar rahasia gw. Bahaya nich.

Sakura : hello ? kok loe dian aja

Sasuke : gak mungkin lah gw mulung ngaca dong loe. Loe gak liat gw perfect gini, mana mungkin gw mulung, gw itu kaya 700 + 1000 turunan. Lebi kaya dari seluruh orang di dunia ini.

Sakura : jujur aja deh, gw gak akan bongkar kok, cius deh

Sasuke : mi apa ?

Sakura : mi abi

Sasuke ; apan tuh ?

Sakura : tuh kan loe gak tw berarti loe gak punya tipi di rumah kan. Ngaku aja deh

Sasuke : (dalam ati) jangankan punya tipi punya runah aja nggak.

Sakura: loe bengong lagi pemgan

Sasuke : apaan tuh pemgan ?

Sakura : (sambil tersenyum) pemulung ganteng

Dan sakura pun berlalu meninggalkan sasuke yag masih shock berat karena rahasianya yang besar terbongkar.

Beberapa hari kemudian, rahasia sasuke terbongkar luas meradang. Saat dia berjalan menuju kelas banyak orang yang memerhatikan dia sambil bisikxx. Sasuke kira semua orang itu ngefans ama dia.

Sasuke : (senyum kepada slah satu murid)

Murid 1 : ngapain loe senyum ama gw pemulung.

Murid 2 ; iya, pemulung gak level

Murid 3 : hahaa, gw pikir dia kaya, makanya gw gecengin dia, ternyata dia hanya pemulung berwajah ganteng. Cih, males banget.

Sasuke : apaan si kalian fitnah-fitnah gw. Dah tw gw disekola ini yang [aling dari segala paling.

Murid 1 : Cih, gak tw diri banget loe pemulung.

Sasuke : emang kalian ada bukti kalo gw pemulung ?

Murid 2 : loe liat aja di mading sana.

Murid 3 : ada foto loe tu lagi ngorek-ngorek tempat sampah.

Sasuke pun bergegas menuju mading, dan mencabut semua fotonya.

Hinata : ah, my bebeb sasuke itu gak bener kan ?

Sasuke : sakura dimana ?

Hinata : kok malah nyariin dia sih bebeb dah tw gw disini

Sasuke : banyak bacot loe dimana dia ?

Hinata : bebeb jahat ama hina. Hina sedih tw bebeb.

Sasuke : sekali gw tanya kalo loe gak jawab, loe gak usah jumpa gw lagi. Dimana dia ?

Hinata : iya deh bebeb, dia ada di kelas.

Dan sasukepun berlalu menuju kelas sakura.

Sasuke : eh loe jidat lebar, sini loe.

Sakura : ada apa ?

Sasuke : (melempar fotonya kearah sakura) puas kan loe ngancurin hidup perfect gw ?

Sakura : apaan ?

Sasuke : gak usah muna' deh loe.

Sakura : apaan ?

Sasuke : coba liat apa yang gw lempar ke loe.

Sakura : i...i...ini foto kamu ?

Sasuke : gak foto monyet. Yaiyalah foto gw.

Sakura : terus ?

Sasuke : terus...terus... terus teranglah padaku. Kau kan yang ynebarin ?

Sakura : bukan aku. Sumpa demi langit dan bumi, merapi dan laut, planet dan matahari bukan gw yang nyebarin!

Sasuke : terus kalau bukan loe siapa lagi ? yang tw kan cuman loe.

Sakura : tapiiiii . bukan aku .

Sasuke : bukan loe. Bukan loe. Gak usah sok polos kayak gitu loe.

Sakura : bukan aku. Dan bukan dia tapi aku.

Sasuke : loe plin plan banget. Dasar loe cewek gaje gito

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang.

Shikamaru : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA (ketawa satan soul)

Sasuke : ape loe ketawaxx . mw cari ribut ama gw

Shikamaru : loe mw tw siapa yang nyebarin foto loe.

Sasuke : ya, gw mw tw

Shikamaru : loe mau tau aja ato mau tau binggoo...

Sasuke : gw mw tw binggo.

Shikamaru : binggo aja ato binggo bingitzzzzz.

Sasuke : binggo bingitzzzzzz.

Dan neji pun datang.

Neji : woi, pemulung gue tau siapa yang nempelin foto loe dimading.

Sasuke : SIAPA ?

Neji : (sambil menunjuk shikamaru) dia !

Shikamaru : bukan aku. Bukan aku. Bukan aku. Tapi aku.

Sasuke : woi, bloon berarti loe dong begox.

Shikamaru : eh, tadi gw keceplosan . maap. Maap. Ulang lagi dong.

Sasuke : dasar loe, loe cowok tapi kayak cwek. TANGAN EMBER.

Shikamaru : aduh gw gax quatzzz dituduh teryussss.

Naruto pun datang.

Naruto : "permisi, aku liat kok kalau shikamaru yang nempelin foto itu dimading."

Shikamaru : apaan loe tiba-tiba datang loe gak ada dari awal cerita pas mw ending aja loe baru datang.

Naruto : " yaudah, kalau gitu saya pergi dulu."

Sasuke : tuhkan ada saksi. Berarti emang loe .

Dan tenten pun datang

Tenten : my baby honey handsome, kamu ngapain disini.

Sasuke : my beloved tenten kenapa malah nyapa neji ?

Tenten : cih, banget sih gw tau loe kaya gw gak mw sama loe. Apa lagi sekarang. Loe ternyata hanya tukang sampah.

Sasuke : Kamu tega sama aku. (mata yang berkaca-kaca).

Dan Temari pun datang.

Temari : Eh, Tenten. Ngapain loe kecentilan sama my everything in the world gw!

Neji : Kalian jangan berantem lah.

Dan Hinata pun datang.

Hinata : bebeb Sasuke, walau kamu sebenarnya seorang pemulung . tapi aku fix cinta mati ama kamu. Walaupun nanti kamu ya bau, dekil, jorok, dakian, item, kutilan, panuan, aku tetap cinta mati kok.

Sakura : Eh, asal loe tw ya Hinata. Gw juga cinta mati ama pemgan itu!

Hinata : Gw lebih lama kenal ama bebeb Sasuke dibandingkan loe, cewek penyihir.

Sakura : oi cewek urakan. Walau gw gax lama deket ama pemgan. Tapi gw juga cinta ama pemgan itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung mendekap Sakura dan Hinata.

Sasuke : My beloved Tenten, maap yak. Kayaknya gw lebih milih dicintai daripada mencintai loe yang jahat dan gx pernah ngerti perasaan si cowok terganteng sejagat ini.

Tenten : Akhirnya loe sadar juga, dasar cowox kutuan. Gw kan udah bakal ama my baby honey handsome Neji kok.

Temari : My everything in the world Neji itu bakalan jadi milik gw tw.

Neji : Kalian pikir aku mau ngebuat kalian jadi berantem kayak anak kecil begini? Lebih fair kalau kita semua temenan aja.

Dan akhirnya semua bahagia.

Dan Sasuke pun lebih bahagia karna mempunyai dua istri yang mencintainya apa adanya, yaitu Sakura dan Hinata.

FIN


End file.
